Dangerously In Love
by CenaStratus Fan
Summary: ONESHOT! How does it feel when Trish Stratus has a perfect boyfriend and famous?


**Summery: How does it feel when Trish Stratus has a perfect boyfriend and famous?**

**Characters: Trish Stratus, John Cena, Lita, Ashley, Edge, Randy Orton, Matt Hardy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Trish POV**

Maybe all women in the world will be very happy if it has the perfect boyfriend and famous. But not with me, I had established a relationship with a much adored by women, John Cena. Yeah, who does not know him, everyone knows him. He has always been a cult figure, and of course the famous. Not only known as the WWE Champion, but also as a rapper. Because the work is always busy, so he fling me. Not means he dumped me, do not. He just really did not have time to be together like before. It makes me sick, and I can not hate him, I love him.

Me and John dated 2004. At the beginning we were dating, he always has time for me, anytime. We always spend the weekend together, sightseeing, shopping, and whatever I want to do. He was even willing to wait for hours while I was at the salon, it's sweet, right?. And when in 2006 I retired as a wrestler, I would automatically rarely met John. But he's always been to Canada during Christmas, Thanksgiving, and New Year. Although he was busy as a wrestler, he will always be there for me.

But everything changed when she and will release his album. He'd always scolded me, and what I say is always wrong. He does not care about me anymore, and he does not think like anymore, it hurts. I'm always there for him, I always support him as he began to decline, and when he began to victorious, he ignored me. But our relationship was never interrupted, we were still dating. When I try to talk about our relationship, he always said 'Babe, I'm tired'. I just do not know what the words he could say or did he really tired, I'm confused.

I tilted my head, and saw a red-haired girl in front of me. I smiled deviate when she drank beer in her hand. Me and Lita had the same fate, but she was lucky that Edge is still care about her. She and Edge did not talk much lately, so they are a bit tenuous relationship. But I know Edge very loving Lita, he'd always say to me. I turned around and saw the blonde, Ashley. She was very lucky that Matt loved her very much. Even this afternoon Matt proposed to Ashley, and of course she said yes

"How did you and John?" Lita said, she cocked her head at me. I sighed, and shrugged. We were met and talked for 3 days, when we lived together. He's too busy with his CD. He always came home late at night, and left early morning.

"This is just the beginning" says Ashley, I looked at her confused. "I mean, this is just the beginning of his career, when she successful with the first CD, he'll make a lot of CDs, and of course will require a lot of energy" She's right.

"And the more energy he uses, the less energy is left for you" says Lita. I smiled, I knew what he meant.

"You will rarely meet and probably will disturb your relationship," says Ashley.

"I know" I said resignedly, I drank my beer. Then Matt and Edge came, they both hugged and kissed their girlfriends, I have even forgotten the last time John kissed me.

"Can I bring my girlfriend to go Miss Stratus?" Edge said, I nodded.

"I'm not sure to leave her alone" said Ashley.

"I'll be fine, go" I said "I'm used to solitude" They looked at me with concern.

"You sure?" Lita said, I nodded.

"I hope your relationship will be fine" said Matt.

"Thanks" I said smiling "Go" They hugged me and waved to me, and I was alone again.

I sat at the bar alone, I'll spend the night here. As I continued to drag on in the atmosphere, there was someone sitting beside me, I turned around and met Randy, my best friend John. I just smiled at him, and we remained in silence.

"Where's boyfriend?" He said looking at me.

"Sleep" I said.

"It was very sad" he said "He should accompany you"

"He did not have time to go with me" I said.

"Really?" He said "He always told me how much he loves you"

"The time is always spinning Orton" I said.

"So you think he does not love you anymore?" He said.

I shrugged "Only God knows, and John" I said. He laughed, me and Randy kept talking until dawn.

...

When I got to the hotel, I did not find John. Already I guess, he was gone. I picked up the phone and did not find any call or message from John, he does not care about me anymore. I sighed, I held back my tears, I do not know how many liters of tears that had me spend. If he does not care about me, why should I care about him. I took my bag and left.

I kept driving around the city Miami. I do not know where to go. I let my mind take me. I do not know the city, I'm not alone here. After hours of driving I started feeling hungry, I stopped at a bakery, I ordered some toast and coffee. While in the bakery there are some people who know me as Trish Stratus, they were asking for autographs and photos with me, at least I have fans who love me. Once I felt pretty good, I went back to the hotel and took a shower.

...

_There is no story about love that can avoid tears. But I try to receive, my heart open, ready to hurt. Love can not be stopped as soon as I fell in love. Drop me unto you that my life was not easy to change the meaning of love, not easily turned into hate. Although now I have to go to heal the heart. Although I should be used to avoid the bitterness of love, but I choose this way, let me receive, Ill live for the sake of love. Only you can do can make me willing, willing to cry because of you._

I sat on the balcony with my beer bottles. This is what I always do when night falls. This is sad, why do I have to beg love from someone not even love me anymore. Hey! I was Trish Stratus, all men want me. Maybe if I end my relationship, I was able to find the right guy. But I realized, I can not, I love John. Me and John have been together for a long time, maybe I just have to be patient. Love had to be sacrificed, although had to wait forever.

_Flashback..._

_When it is a new year, John and I were in my home in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. John decided to spend the holiday with me, and I am very pleased. We had not met for 3 months, I really missed him. We were on the balcony of my room, and sat on the lap of John. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. It's a the best new year of my life._

_"You look beautiful tonight" he said he stroked my cheek. I smiled and gave a passionate kiss on the lips._

_"I miss you" I said between kisses._

_"I miss you too" said John, him rolled over so he was on top of me. I pulled away from the kiss, we make eye contact for a moment, "I love you so much Patricia" whispered John._

_I smiled "I love you too Johnny" I whispered back._

_"I love you more" he whispered, then there is an eruption of fireworks, I know it's a new year. I smiled at him "Happy new year baby" He said kissing me._

_"Happy new year" I said, I kissed him. And then I knew that John would be mine forever, but I was wrong. All of it will only be a memory._

_..._

I sat up and hugged my legs, my head down and cried. I really can not resist this pain. It's too painful, I could not. Not sure, I'm able to remove my pain. I always fight for our love, but what is my fault? Until my worthy earnestness John. Because I could though I do not want to stand alone, without John. I can not force John to stay by my side, even though he's always hurt me with his actions. I continued to cry until I can not shed tears anymore. Then I heard the door open. I know that John, I wiped my tears, I do not want to look like I was begging love John.

"Trish" I heard John crouched beside me. I have not heard him calling my name. I'm still down, because I had a swollen eye and red. "Are you okay?" He asked, I do not believe he said that, I nodded.

"What is this?" I heard him scream, and I knew he asks about 3 bottles of beer beside me, I just keep quiet. "Since when do you drink beer?" He kept yelling at me. He always forbids me to drink beer.

**John POV**

I saw 3 bottles of beer beside her, and I know she drank all that beer. I always forbid him to drink beer. That's because my uncle died of drinking too much beer, and I do not want to Trish like my uncle.

"Tell me, since when do you drink it? I'd always say you should never drink this much beer. Why can not you be a nice girl, why has always been an annoying bitch?" I yelled at her, I could not control my emotions, I was too tired.

**Trish POV**

He kept yelling at me, it made me really angry. I can not believe he did this to me. I stood and looked at him sharply, he paused when he saw my condition like this, good if he cares.

"In the past we did together, I think the word sincere., But now you're so different, I hurt for ever. Way you made me bored, disappointed in my heart. I do not understand love, its beauty is only in the beginning I guess. Why'd you right and I'm always wrong? "I told him, I took it all, I was tired. "You think only you tired? Are you just tired physically, and I'm tired of the inner, can you drive me crazy, asshole. We are different John, we can not be together anymore." I paused "You're changed forever. We broke up" whippy feeling in my chest was gone.

**End of Trish POV**

John looked at Trish disbelief. He loved Trish, but he ignored her, he felt guilty. He saw tears flowing from her hazel eyes. He could feel that Trish was really sick.

"I'm tired" said John.

"Tired? You always say you're tired, you're Expensive I'm not tired. Where, where John is always there for me?Where John always care about me?" Trish screamed.

"I do not know John that now, he never care about me, even when I am happy or sad. I wish John that I knew back" said Trish, she cried. Can not control her thoughts. "Our love is finished" Trish walked away leaving John. But John pulled it.

"Can you give me a last chance, I know I was wrong," John said softly.

"You have to use it," said Trish, she pulled her arm "Goodbye John" says Trish.

"Please, give me one last chance" said John "If you give me one last chance, I promise I will not disappoint you again. I love you" said John, he begged to Trish, but Trish shook her head.

"Never beg for something you do not need" said Trish.

"I need you" said John "You've always been there for me, you were always patient with my attitude like this, I love you Trish"

"Why are not you going out with all of your CDs?" Trish said "You better love all your CDs, right?" Trish said, she looked at John hateful.

"I love you more" said John.

"I am numb John" Trish says "I'm pretty agitated with all this"

John grasp, Trish's hand tightly "I'll do anything, so you're still with me, I do not want to lose you" said John, he could feel that he would be crying "Please, give me a last chance"

Trish looked at John, she did not have long to see John "Just one last chance, then there is no more chance" said Trish.

John pulled Trish in a bear hug "Thank you" said John "I promise not to disappoint you again, once I released my album tomorrow, I belong to you" said John, Trish nodded in John's arms. John pulled away from the hug and looked at Trish, he wiped her tears, and kissed her lips passionately "I am very, very, very, love Trish" John said between kisses.

"I love you" said Trish. Now Trish knew that John was created for her. And whatever happens, she will always remember that they have a strong love, and nothing can beat their love. All they have to do is believe, and remain faithful.

* * *

**I hope you liked my story. Do not forget to review.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Btw, Happy New Year. May the year 2013 be better than in 2012. And I hope John and Trish be dating in 2013, after they left their spouses. Hahahaha ^ ^**


End file.
